


Experiencing Sweaters

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Sweaters, genji in sweater, idc if this is romantic or platonic, interpret how you will, many sweaters, sweater!zenyatta, zenyatta in sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Zenyatta knows much about the human existence--but Genji finds out one thing that Zenyatta simply does not understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frisksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frisksy/gifts).



> Hey all! I was planning on only working on Thirty-Seven Hours but it's frisksy's birthday, so here's a fic featuring Zenyatta! I hope I got his character okay, I've never written any of the characters in this fic before! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Genji had seen his master in many situations. They’d spent day after day together during his initial training in Nepal, and when the duo had joined Overwatch, the togetherness hadn’t ceased. As a result, Genji at least felt as though he knew what to expect from Zenyatta. One would think that years upon years together would prepare him for anything that his master would do.

However, this was a new experience entirely.

Seeing Zenyatta meditating in the dim light of the morning sunrise, with the orange light dappling his metal exterior, wasn’t unusual in the least. Neither was the fact that Zenyatta was positioned under a tall maple tree, orange leaves slowly drifting to the ground and occasionally even balancing on the meditating Omnic’s head. Even the fact that Zenyatta was gracefully floating next to the tree, bobbing slightly with his breath, would not have made Genji stare the way he was now standing. All of that was normal. What made Genji’s head turn was the large red sweater that Zenyatta was wearing.

It was certainly a large sweater; it would have passed as a completely modest covering even if Zenyatta had taken his pants off. The sleeves dangled a few centimeters past his fingertips, comically falling down a little bit below his pressed-together hands, and what was supposed to be a turtleneck fell in strange folds around his neck, bunching up, almost covering the gold plate near his mouth. The sheer juxtaposition of the massive sweater and Zenyatta’s usual atmosphere of complete and utter tranquility would have made most of Overwatch giggle. Genji, however, simply stared, silent with a combination of not wanting to disturb his master and being at a complete and utter loss for words. However, Zenyatta preempted anything he might have said.

“Oh, hello Genji,” he said, giving no other outward indication that he’d noticed Genji’s presence. But Genji was used to that; it was the sweater he was having a difficult time processing.

“Hello, master.” Genji inclined his head respectfully, contemplating whether or not to ask. Finally he decided that Zenyatta had always been kind previously when he’d asked questions, and it would be worth it to know. “May I ask about the sweater?”

“It seems as though you already have,” Zenyatta teased, making a small mechanical noise that Genji had learned was a laugh. “I am trying to discern one of the parts of the human experience that seems to elude me.”

“And that is?” 

Zenyatta stood, breaking from his meditative stance, the sweater’s sleeves swinging as he moved his arms. “As autumn has begun, I’ve noticed a few members of our Overwatch finding unusual joy in simple garments. Many of them have begun wearing sweaters that are distinctly too large for their stature, the women especially. I’ve even noticed Ms. Ziegler wearing one during the evenings, though she wouldn’t require one due to the change in temperature. I asked Mei about it and she professed that the oversized sweater produces an incredible degree of security. I wished to see if it would enhance my meditation process.” Genji nodded, still a little bit taken aback by the sight of his knowledgeable, composed mentor and his oversized red sweater. “You were fully human for a very long time; have you experienced a similar phenomenon?” Normally references to Genji’s state as a cyborg would have made him bristle, but with Zenyatta it felt more natural, less like an accusation.

“I have not, master. I wore more traditional Japanese garb during my time in Hanamura. Never oversized sweaters.” 

“I suppose that is natural,” Zenyatta replied, nodding.

“Have you noticed any changes in your meditative state?” Genji asked.

“Not anything significant. I’ve noticed perhaps a small feeling of security, but not enough so to warrant wearing a garment like this on a regular basis.” 

“By the way, where did you acquire the sweater?” Zenyatta never had many clothes—as an Omnic it wasn’t a necessity, he only wore them to conform to the human standards of modesty so he might better fit in. There was certainly no need for a sweater such as that one.

“Mei provided it for me. It seems that she has a fairly good supply of them and she wished for me to experience its effects. It seems that someone in Overwatch knits them as a hobby. I did not bother to ask who, it seemed irrelevant at the time. He or she appears quite proficient at it.” Zenyatta lifted his arm to examine the sleeve of the sweater, and the sleeve flopped around. “Would you perhaps be willing to test the sweater’s effects on yourself?”

“Why me, master?” 

“Because you experienced time as a human and this feeling, I’m sure, has roots in that experience. Perhaps you will have your meditation enhanced. I’m sure Mei would be willing to provide you with a sweater.” Genji didn’t even have to consider it. It was an interesting prospect, and Zenyatta had done so much for him that even if he didn’t enjoy it, he’d likely do it to help him.

“Of course, master.” 

“Wonderful. Let us go talk to Mei.” The duo made their way into the Overwatch headquarters. They were mostly abandoned right now, seeing as Soldier 76 had sent a few of the agents off on a mission. However, Mei was not scheduled to be on the mission, so by process of elimination she should be at HQ. Sure enough, they found Mei scribbling in her journal, sitting at a table in the middle of the common barracks. She was wearing a sweater herself, one that was light blue and only slightly too big for her. “Hello Mei,” Zenyatta greeted, inclining his head. Genji followed suit.

“Hi Zenyatta!” She appeared to stifle a giggle at his appearance. “Do you like the sweater?” 

“I was wondering if you perhaps had one that Genji could borrow. We’d like to see if he experiences the effect that you noticed.” Mei nodded.

“Of course! I get them all the time, I’d be happy to let you borrow one. Give me a minute, I’ll be right back.” She left, returning in a second or two with a large burnt-orange sweater. “Here you go!” she chirped, all smiles as always.

“Thank you,” Genji replied, bowing slightly. He and Zenyatta left, as Mei went right back to her journal. Rain had started to patter on the roof, and though both Genji and Zenyatta were able to be out in the rain, both preferred to remain inside and watch the rain from there. They headed to the room that they used for indoor meditation, and Genji put on the sweater as he walked. It felt strange to be putting on clothes again; he’d shed that particular part of humanity partway through his time in Numbani. He figured he’d better be able to embrace the fact that he no longer retained all his humanity better if he didn’t cling to those simple relics of what had once been. It did feel strangely comforting—almost like catching a whiff of a scent from one’s childhood that helps bring back gentler, more innocent times. Genji was almost overcome with a sensation of nostalgia, but he put it aside enough so he could concentrate on walking.

When they reached the room, Zenyatta drew the blinds away from the large window and then sat down on one of the cushions that lay atop of the tatami mat. He briefly looked at Genji, who now looked similar to Zenyatta in his oversized sweater. Genji moved his hands around, watching the sweater sleeves flop a little bit, before looking back at Zenyatta for guidance. Zenyatta simply sat, cross-legged, placing his palms together as usual. Genji did the same, withdrawing inside himself, relishing the combination of the rainfall and the warm embrace of the sweater. He cleared his mind…and everything besides the gentle ambiance of the rain and the sweater melted away.

 

When Mei came in about twenty minutes later, she giggled aloud at the sight she found before her: Zenyatta and Genji sat, cross-legged, the too-long sleeves of their sweaters dangling, perfectly still, the rest of their sweaters gathering around the pillows and around their necks as the rain ran down the window in front of them. It was somehow completely tranquil and completely silly at the same time. Her first giggle hadn’t caused any response, so she quickly left before she could disrupt the master and student, deeply engrossed in their meditation. She didn’t know what she was going on, but she did know that it had to be special.


End file.
